Different World
by TPx100
Summary: Thanx everyone for readin my story, chapter 10, 'You were really in a different world"
1. chap1

Different World – Rating might go up/ no lemon!!

NOTE: Pans real name is Panderia, Princess Panderia of Earth

Pan doesn't know Trunks, (Prince Trunks) who is holding a Martial Arts Tournament. Only Men can compete, But PAN is desperate. What would happen? What if Trunks sees Pan's girl side? and falls in love with her? While she fights in the Tournament? TP r&r plz!! &ALSO names and Planets are very weird&

Chapter 1, I WANT TO!!/too young

Pan who is 15 now, packed up her luggage which contained, her training gi, gloves, extra clothes, hair accessories, to disguise and a hat. She had her ivory black hair tied on a high pony. She was wearing a tight black tanktop which showed her outlines clearly and baggy jeans. She boarded on her private spaceship and pressed;

ALTO, TO: DARKSHADOW

She smiled and sighted, "AT LAST!!" and started cheering and screaming, after a while she decided to train in the GR. While training, she thought of all these times and how she ended up here.

5 years ago

Pan screamed her head off, "BUT Grandpa Goku said I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT!! FOR THE FRIGGIN TOURNAMENT, HE even said I MIGHT EVEN BEAT THE BEST CHAMPION. What ever his name is. People say that this guy never shows up a lot and is a womanizer so he might loose if he was fighting a girl. And I miss my real parents, where are they?"

Hercule looked down to his little granddaughter and chuckled, "Im sorry Pan but you can't fight, its because you are a girl, Now the tournament is only for men. I know, Pan, that you are a quarter saiyan. But I have news, the tournament isn't in earth this time. And the champion isn't a womanizer, Its his son. Your parents are with the Champion, he is the king of all Sayians. His name is Vegeta, but you must respect him like u respect me." he said as he looked towards the window. He whispered to himself._ "You will soon know why, you have a destiny waiting…"_ "Did you say anything?" Pan asked. He looked back at his granddaughter and nodded sideways. Pan had an idea, "But Grandpa!! Cant I disguise myself as.. a boy?" Hercule's eyes widened. He knew that Pan wasn't a girly girl but a tomboy. He managed to smile again and shook his head, "No Pan, your still 15, 5 more years then you can travel yourself, the tournament in 5 years will be…hmm…yeah it will be in Darkshadow, ohh that's a scary planet but you will be ok by then. I will give you a partner named Uub and he knows all about you and King Vegetas family." Pan gave the best puppy eyed look but it didn't work, 'OHH pls!????? I love fighting!! I can disguise!!" Hercule looked at his only granddaughter again with a sigh and replied, "But Pan, wont it be hard to.. you know, disguise with your body?"

BACK TO PAN

"HOLY SHIT!!" she screamed as she remembered about herself I need to disguise.. but im a ..girl, my body.. my hair… I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! She looked around to find something that would cover her body HOW COULD I BE SOO STUPID!!!!!!!!!!! she started searching around the spaceship, "DOESN'T THIS PLACE HAVE ANYTHING?" she went into the control room and realized it was beeping. She pressed the red botton and the screen went BEZOOK, Uub appeared in the screen which made Pan jump back, "HOLY COW!!" The screen which had Uub started to laugh, "Don't worry your Highness, im on the other spaceship, im just talking to you, hehe I guess,,yeah. Oh here are the information's of the tournament Train hard, ok? Oh and your disguised boy name is still Pan. Cya." With that she stood back up and saw a paper coming thought a long horizontal opening, it looked like a letterbox. She smiled and looked at the paper it read:

WORLD TOUNAMENT CONTESTANTS OVER 5000/ first page only 10 people/monsters.

RULES:

The Champions are: (SO FAR IN THIS GENERATION)

King Vegeta

King Vegeta (KING VEGETA HAS ANNOUNCED THAT HE WILL NO LONGER FIGHT FOR HE DOES NOT WANT TO WASTE TIME ON WEAKLINGS)

Prince Trunks

Prince Trunks

Prince Trunks

Prince Trunks

Prince Trunks

ELIMINATION ROUND:

Punching Machine.

Kicking Machine.

Combat Skills.

Sensing.

Ki dodging

Contestants: First 10 listed as below:

Prince Trunks-From DARKSHADOW

Goten- From DARKSHADOW/ origin Earth/ Pans eyebrows got up

Broli- From KOLIANS

Gohan- From DARKSHADOWS/ origin Earth/ Pan started at the name

Uub- From EARTH/

Pan- From EARTH/ Pans other eyebrow raised up, "Im popular eeey?"

Pan didn't bother looking at the other names. But somehow she kept on looking at the name GOHAN and GOTEN, "Something is familiar.." she thought. The beeper went on again, 'HOLY MACRONI!!" and she fell down again. I NEED TO GET USED TO THAT!!It was Uub again, he was laughing his head off. Pan got up rolled her eyes and glared at Uub. Uub stopped laughing and stood straight up, "Im sorry, your highness" She smiled and nodded, "Don't worry, here don't call me your highness, call me Pan. Understood?" He nodded. She smiled back and realized that she needed something to cover.. her body. Her face emotion changed, "IS THERE ANYTHING THAT COULD COVER UP MY BODY??" he looked shocked for a second but regained a smile again, he nodded. Pan looked up in a –then-what? Smile. He replied, "Wear big goofy, comfortable amour!!" Her face lit up "Thanks… oh my..we will be there soon, and I need to find my amour!! See you there!!" she said as she switched off and ran towards the GR to look for spare amour, a big one. As she opened the closets, she found a note, and a big suit of amour. It read:

_Dearest Panderia,_

_           I will always think you. Please be safe and don't get caught for being a girl, I hope you found this by before the tournament. Please have fun. And learn from others!_

_   Love Herucle_

She smiled to herself, 'Im lucky!" right after she got dressed she realized that the beeper went on again but this time it sounded different. She grinned to herself and looked out of the window, "Beautiful" she whispered.

Should I continue? I dunno, Review me and yeah!!  HEHEHE im evil!! Ok that was random but yeah!! muahahahah


	2. chap2

Chapter 2 Arrival

Pan went into her room in the spaceship and got all her packed bags, "Oh whoops" she said to herself as she tied her long ivory black hair up in a bun and wore a hat. "Perfect" she smiled to herself and went out of the spaceship. As she climbed out with her luggage, she saw other spaceships, a green one, a weird black pink one, and ofcourse a blue one that belong to Uub and a Orange one that belongs to Pan. She looked around and saw Uub pressing the spaceship back to a capsule so that's what she did. She then walked to Uub, "Hi Uub" he smiled, "hi Pan!" "Do I look like a guy? It feels uncomfortable.." "Don't worry, it suits you!"

BEZOOK BEZOOOk Pan and Uub looked back, "What the.." Uub trailed off. These little robotic creatures were coming towards Pan and Uub. BEZOOK BEZOOK, "These robots looks weird.. oh hey look they are taking out stuff" exclaimed Pan. Pan and Uub let these robots take their stuff and walked toward the big building, it read, MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT.

"Here we go" Pan said as she went in. Uub quickly followed her. After they went inside, under the tunnel she saw what she always have wanted to see. Fighters. They were all different types of creatures. Some of them were talking, and most of them were training, "Wow" said Uub trying to start a conversation, "Hell yeah!.. YEAH!" Pan said as she ran. She dreamed of this before, now her fantasy dream has come true, "WOow!" A she looked around she got death glares. She glared back. She then realized that she needed to sign in so as she went near the signing corner.

The guy asked, "Name?"

"Uh ah.. um Pan"

His eyebrow got up, "You sound like a girl." "No I don't" he stared at her for a second, "Then take off your hat." SHIT ALREADY?

(A:N lol ok, ill do it up to here now ehehheeh im evil, wonder what will happen next? That's if YOU review me!! Yes I know its temptin, PUSH it PUSH it ,  you know u wanna!!!!

Thanks so reviewers!!

Trunks yes I know wow!! Lol ehhehe, make an account dude!!

Candy the Duck Whats excellent? HEHEHEHEH lol soz im going hyper!!

Sesshomarusgirl123 yes im going pycho too!!

Tears of the Night Thanx, 4 u guys im continuing!!

Amy  lol ok I will but, it will be long, im still thinking of lots of idea, be aware!!

Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! luv ya all


	3. chap3

Heya, eheheh I know im evil. Ok maybe im not but hey I left the story in a really.. OMG part!!

AND SADLY this is a little comeback for Trunkslover.. whatever your number is. Waddya mean you don't like my name? I think its kool, and I support it. Sure you may be the best fan of Trunks, but remember im a Trunks and Pan Fan, and no one will ever take that away from me as long as I live. If you think Trunks is yours, think again. He may not ever belong to Pan, he may never marry. You never know, I never know. So what do we do? We think!! We think of what and who Trunks will be with! And I liked the idea of Trunks and Pan! If you think Trunks belongs to you, sure go ahead but I tell ya, you will get lots of rivals!! Look, I don't want to have an big argument but I just want to say, if Trunks is yours, then write stories of you and Trunks, that's what ff.net are for! If you don't like the idea of Trunks and Pan, why bother reading them?

BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 3/ Garden….Surprise

Pan started shaking NOT  NOW?!?!?!?! Luckily Uub was fast enough to react and bugged in, "EXCUSE ME SIR, PLEASE HURRY UP" the guy grumphed and looked back behind Uub and saw a large line. He sighted, "Just hurry up and take off your hat boy.. this is so.." he was cut in by a large commanding voice, "Geodude, excuse this young boy." "Yes sir, your Greatness (weird eh?)" Pan blinked. WHAT? Greatness? Show off The large commanding voice appeared again, "Let him be." Pan got up and said in a low tone, "Thank you sir.. uh?" "You may call me Prince Trunks, you better be happy that the fact a prince is talking to you." Replied Prince Trunks. Sheesh that voice, thinks he is the best!!.. hmmm so that's his voice.. where is he she thought as she looked around, a second later she answered, "Thank you" and walked off for training.

While training Pan couldn't keep concentrating, That voice…. an hour later the bell went on. EVERYONE PLEASE COME AND CHECK IN FOR YOUR ROOM HAS BEEN ALL DONE, WE WILL START FROM THE LIST.

"Yes, Resting time" gasped Pan for air, "This wont be an easy day." Groaned Pan. The Bell Man continued talking, "Yatty Yatty Ya!" Pan thought and didn't bother thinking and listening. The Bell Man continued (A:N Pan didn't bother listening in the middle bit, I wont put it here) The elimination round starts tomorrow. WELL CAN EVERYONE GO TO THEIR PLACES. "Oh No, I didn't listen…" groaned Pan again. "Don't worry follow me" whispered Uub. Pan nodded thankfully and followed Uub.

As Pan followed Uub, she saw all these different kind of rooms, it each has fitting for a creature, as she opened the door, she waived thank you to Uub and went in. It was perfect. The furniture, TV, for news and a GR room, "YES!!" Pan managed to say. "YAY  YAY YAY YAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My room is next to Uubs and a … I wonder whos… I haven't seen anyone go in there… OH well, I need to sleep" She said to herself as she undressed and changed into a night gown (is that spelling right?) Ofcourse it's a dress, but who cares she thought as she jumped off to bed and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, she woke up. The outside was noisy. She checked her time, it said 11:45. She groaned, "Cant I get my sleep?" as she questioned herself, and opened the large door that leads to her beautiful opened veranda. "Wow she said to herself." It was very beautiful. It was like sunset. The Sun, it was falling down. As she looked around she noticed the lights starting to light up, and the cold hearted garden appealed and changed itself to a beautiful garden. She looked around with widen eyes. It was gorgeous, and beautiful, It was like an imagination. She wanted to see more Maybe there is life here afterall" She was very happy. She flew out not noticing that she was still wearing her skirt…and had her hair out. As she walked around the garden she realised they (the flowers) look beautiful but really cold and heartless inside. She rolled her eyes and continued walking… "What if I sing to myself? Its been a long time…" She though as she started singing NO one will hear 

Celine Dion   
My Heart Will Go OnEvery night in my dreamsI see you, I feel you,That is how I know you go on Far across the distanceAnd spaces between usYou have come to show you go on Near, far, wherever you areI believe that the heart does go onOnce more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heartAnd my heart will go on and on Love can touch us one timeAnd last for a lifetimeAnd never let go till we're one Love was when I loved youOne true time I hold toIn my life we'll always go on Near, far, wherever you areI believe that the heart does go onOnce more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heartAnd my heart will go on and on You're here, there's nothing I fear,And I know that my heart will go onWe'll stay forever this wayYou are safe in my heartAnd my heart will go on and on" she sang beautifully from her heart. 

 When suddenly…. "WHOS THERE?"

TRUNKS (A:N This happened when Pan just woke up) Trunks prov.

Why cant I sleep? Why do I feel that something is missing inside me? No im not gay, that's impossible, ive been in these tournaments for years.. That's just wrong… I look up into the sky… It was sunset. I still cant get that image.. yes that Pan guy. Why did I have a feeling to protect him.. WAIT not protect. He is a he. Yes he is. But somehow I feel I might loose this tournament. From the Pan guy? NO way. I looked around in my room and checked up where Pans room was. Yes.. I see…those details.. He is a human.. no wonder…His..his room is right next to mine? What? What am I on about? Oh great I need to fresh my mind… I opened the veranda sliding door and felt the wind blow against me. This always freshes my mind. As I looked around I saw a shadow… yes… a shadow…I wonder… I flew off the ground and started to trace the signal. I peeked through the tree when I saw a ..women…is this what I was loosing? What? She is saying something…she is singing… I needed to listen… it was beautiful. She was gorgeous. She had long Ivory hair that stayed on her back and to her shoulders.. no longer..after the song I needed to know who she was… Sad but I broke in after she sang, "Whos there???"

A:N THERE YOU GO!!!!!!!


	4. chap4

Hiya!! Don't worry Trunkslover22, I understand and my name is Remi, and hope I didn't embarrass you in any way. I totally understand the fact that you a are Trunkslover lol because my friend is. She is just like you! Lol, If you really don't like Pan and Trunks, I understand if you don't want to read my stories, but if you like, I could maybe write a story for you, You and Trunks? Just a suggestion. Hehe, anyways I just wanted to say… hmmm… good luck on writing your story even though you won't post it. (You weren't an $$!!!! Trust me, I know who really is an ass, BUT ITS NO ONE ON FF.net, realy… hehe &Gets glares from Trunks and Pan& heheheh) But I just realised u made a comment on Surprises can be scary r u going to take that back? Lol don't worry, im not ready for an argument.

Soz guys, I realised how short and bad my stories are going, today I will write a lot, promise ok?

OH AND ONE MORE THING, Remember Pan is Panderia and she is very girlish and different somehow. … LIVE WITH IT!!! lol

%%%%$%$#S!#$%&

Chapter 4, Elimination round

Pan looked back and saw a guy. No he is no ordinary guy, he was the guy. She looked at him confused, sad, and caught. His face emotions changed. He looked very cute WAIT WHAT? AM I THINKING? Pan mentally screamed to herself. The strong wind blew Pans hair out of her beautiful face as Trunks hair covered his face. He needed to cut the silence, "So who are you?" He stared at her.

Tears started rolling down her eyes. AM I already caught? she thought as she looked away and decided to run. Everything was blurred. She couldn't see anything. Only waterly green, yellow and other colours/colors (A:N which ever you wanted it spelled) that were the flowers… or was it the flowers…?!?! She was looking down. She instantly flicked her hair again knowing that Trunks already caught her. As she flicked not giving Trunks another look went and started to run the other way. He caught her again by her hand… and hugged her and whispered, "Tell me who you are and why you are here?" She looked up with waterly eyes,

"Im Panderia, Princess of Earth, now leave me alone or else." She looked up to him and glared, though it didn't work as much. He chuckled, "Well what are you,  a princess of Earth doing here? And I am Prince Trunks, soon the King to be of DARKSHADOW. Or else what?  What are you an earthling doing here?" She had to lie, her plan will not be spoiled, she still hasn't found her parents and has not fought yet, "I am here to---I'm sorry" she whispered, Trunks was barely able to hear her She is beautiful he thought to himself as he looked at her beautiful face again, "What?" he asked concerned. She shook her head and started to move back still facing Trunks, "Im sorry, you weren't supposed to know me…" she said sadly, fully on crying now. She mentally kicked herself and went for a run, leaving confused Trunks alone in the beautiful garden. "I will find you, I will" Trunks said to himself as he saw her shadow fade into the darkness.

NEXT DAY, ELIMINATION ROUND

Pan dressed up, remembering about yesterday and tied her hair and wore a hat. She put a little make up to make herself more Boyish As she got dressed in the armour, there was a knock on the door. "YOU THERE PAN?" It was Uub, 'yeah come in" Pan replied. They still had 10 minutes till the Elimination Rounds. She told Uub the whole story and that she needed extra support and help since Trunks might come and try to find her. Uub nodded in agreement and they both decided to leave.

PUNCHING MACHINE

WILL EVERYONE PLEASE COME UP TO THE STAND AND PUNCH THE PUNCHING MACHINE AS HARD AS YOU CAN, said the speaker. Pan and Uub hurriedly ran and lined up. They were 1st in line. The speaker continued, THE PRINCE WILL PUNCH FIRST. Pan looked and saw Prince Trunks, he looked the same, but she felt different. Uub caught Pan staring at him and teased, " So how was your date?" Pan felt a light blush going across her face and whispered angrily, "Shut up!" "Im sorry your highness." Uub started to giggle. Pan rolled her eyes. Uub was like her best friend. She didn't care if he called her by name. AS she continued looking Trunks Punch scored 1599. Everyone around Pan gasped Is that good she thought to herself as she saw Trunks smirk to himself. Pan rolled her eyes again as her name was called. She looked around and walked up. She then scanned the roon and noticed Trunks looking at her in a serious face. She freshened up and decided to punch as hard as she can.

Pan looked down. She gripped her hands as hard as she could and started yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (A:N very long ehhehehehh)  This made her power up very high. She stood up back normal. She looked around the room again noticing lots of terrified eyes, and scared eyes. (A:N her hat is tied to her neck!!) She mentally smirked to herself and punched the machine. It scored 1597. She grinned to herself and walked off. She nodded as Uub went up, He powered up and got 1587 Pretty Good she thought as she went to the next Elimination Round.

KICKING MACHINE

Pan ran up to the next round. She then was the first again in line Nuh Duh she said to herself as she saw Trunks, again. This time it was different. As he kicked the machine it scored 2000. He looked back at Pan staring with emotionless grin. She stared back with I will beat you grin and raised her eyebrows up. His face emotions didn't change as he walked towards her, "I see you scored a high mark." He said. Pan nodded and walked past him to the kicking machine. He walked off as Uub came running, "GO PAN!" he shouted while panting. I rule Pan thought to herself as she didn't bother powering up again and kicked the damn thing. The rounding gasped as she looked up. It said 1998 Soooo close!! She screamed to herself. She then looked around and followed Trunks in a mile distance.

COMBAT SKILLS

She looked around ans saw Uub running again, "How was it?" he replied with a smile, "Same with yours!" "That's great!" she exclaimed. "What do we do here?" Pan asked. "I dunno" Uub said with a confused face. The speaker said, IN THIS ROUND WE WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER PLEASE TAKE A NUMBER! ITS EITHER 1 or 2 IF YOU GET ONE, THEN FIND ANOTHER PARTNER WITH TWO, and BE READY FRO YOUR MATCH, THE ONE WHO LOOSES WILL BE OUT! With that Pan and Uub dashed to the Number pickup line. Luckily, Uub got 1 and Pan got 2. Uub went off searching for a worthy partner. While Pan was looking around she saw a hand behind her shoulders. It felt familiar, "Hi my name is Goten, im number 2. Do you want to fight? With me?" Hie eyebrows got up (A:N im sorry Goten Fans, but he will be.. you know!!) Pan nodded as a yes. Goten grinned thankfully and said, "Ok then lets go first.

1st ROUND, IS PAN VS GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lots of creatures and monsters cheered while Pan and Goten got into their fighting skills. Around the arena, there was, King Vegeta, next to him was Prince Trunks. Below them were 2 people..well guys who looked like Goten and was actually Cheering for Goten. "Go Son, You can do it!" one of them yelled. "Go Bro!" the other one yelled. Pan soon realised that only death glares were staring at her. She understood the fact that no one may like her except Uub, and Prince Trunks. (WELL OBVIOUSLT IN HER CASE!!) The speaker stood up in the corner and spoke, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pan vowed lightly and got into a fighting stance. So did Goten. They were staring at each other when Goten and Pan both felt a familiar feeling towards each other Do.. Do I know him? Pan questioned herself..  (A:N im ending it here, I don't like Britney that much but I do like her songs!!)

Britney Spears   
Stronger

Hush, just stop There's nothing you can do or say, baby I've had enough, Happiness I'm not your property as from today, baby You might think that I won't make it on my own But now I'm Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger That I ever thought that I could be, baby I used to go with the flow Didn't really care 'bout me You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong 'Cause now I'm Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger Come on, now Oh, yeah Here I go, on my own I don't need nobody, better off alone Here I go, on my own now I don't need nobody, not anybody Here I go, alright, here I go Stronger than yesterday Now it's nothing but my way My lonliness ain't killing me no more I'm stronger 

Ok that's for now,… How was it? I need Ideas though, and sorry ppl who wants to know the continue of Hope It will be updated.. I promise, ya. OK?!!!!!!!!!!! Cyaz for now!! I know u want to press it.. plz!!

Luv ya all


	5. chap5

Lol thanx ppl!! Well uh, answers too ppl!

Candy the Duck, Well read and fine out!!

Sesshomarugirls123, Thanx for loving it, as I love writing the story!!

Tokyogirl, Thanx for the lovely reviews!!

Tears of the Night, I know my stories are short but AT LEAST IM WRITING IT AND UPDATING IT!! Lol, yeah maybe the story could hav been 2 chapters! And right now its 4. : lol o well, I will try and make it longer!!

Trunkslover, My scanner is not working but I am still drawing for you, and typing up the stories 4 ya!!

supersaiyaman : Thanks for all ur review.. I realy do enjoy typing them, just a computer problem in my way…

And just wanted to tell u guys that im really getting busy this holiday, you know, all the tests n stuff.

SOZ GUYS I knew my chapters are short!!! But the thing is well.. you see, my mum these days are really worried that I am using too much internet. I try to cut down my limits.. but it aient workin.. So well.. at least im updating them!! Lol heheheheheeeeeeeeee lol ok im going nuts. AND I H8 BIRNEY SPEARS TOO, but yeah, im sorry BS Fans, but I just don't like her.

Im deciding to end this story like in chapter 10. This will be the OMG bit so watch out!!

Chapter 5 Combat Skills/ caught

Seems like there were some connections…

Goten and Pan stared at each other as the viewers started to shout, "HURRY UP!" Pan closed her eyes and concentrated Whatever it means.. she looked up with furious eyes and launched to Goten. Their furious fights began. Right after the punches and the kicks the cheer become louder.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE BEST FIGHTS WE'VE SEEN" Shouted a guy Perfect thought Pan as she smirked to herself. (Pan is really funny, she has to faces. A girly side and a tomboy side!) A she thought of ..

PANS THOUGHT

Everyone cheered, "GO PAN!! YOU ROK!" Pan smiled as she walked across the hall..? A HALL… she looked at herself.. she was wearing gloves… "OH NO" she started thinking.. as she looked down.. HER MOUTH WAS WIDE OPEN. "IM GETTING… MARRIED?" she screamed. She looked straight.. nothing was there. As she walked around. She saw familiar faces. Her grandfather and her familes? They look familiar she thought again as she continued walking. Well straight.. she saw a guy…. Her dad? Who looked like… One of the guys who was cheering for Goten… and Prince … PRINCE TRUNKS!!!? Pan gasped and continued walking.. when the image changed..

BAK TO PAN

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Goten yelled as he punched the unready faker girl. She fully received his punch and flew down. "NO" Uub thought to himself as he watched his highness get beaten. (I JUST REALIZED THIS STORY is kind of like Mulan)

Pan tried to get herself up but it was useless. She had to let it go.

_Avril__ Lavigne_

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is._

_Cuz__ life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
  
Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?   
Lay back  
It's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be you would see  
  
I like you the way you are  
When we're driving in your car  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
But you've become  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're  
Acting like somebody else, gets me frustrated  
Life's like this and you'll,  
Fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And turn it into  
Honesty promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it.  
No no no.  
  
You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're someone else  
Where you are & where it's at you see  
You're making me, laugh out  
When you strike a pose, take off  
All your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you become  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn it into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no (no no no)  
No no  
  
Chill out  
Whatcha yelling for?   
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be, you would see  
  
Somebody else, round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me!  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?   
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated, life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
And you turn into  
Honestly you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no.___

I have to give up she thought sadly as she fell down fully on her head. The beep went on. GAME FINSIHED!!

She fell unconscious. Uub was shocked MUST HELP HER BEFORE!! IT was too late they were going to get Pan.

Prince Trunks and the two mysterious guys who earlier on cheered for Goten came into the arena. "Is she okay?" Asked one. "I bet they are Gohan, Looks like my son won!" said the other. Goten came down, "Bro.. did I do too much?" Gohan shook his head, "He will be alright. Lets see his face, I mean we barely.." He was cut off by Uub, " Hello well um please lets leave him alone… he needs his privacy." Goku shook his head, "Just a peak, I mean we aren't gay or anything." Uub was speechless. Prince Trunks nodded and took off her amour and then…

HEHEHE END IT HERE M8!!


	6. chap6

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello everyone! Thanks to u reviewers!!

Supersaiyaman: Thanks for ur great reviews! Well read n find out !!

kaekox3 … and u Another as well? : I know im sorry. Its true two thirds of that chapter is and was the song!! Lol well I cant help it!! I luv her songs!!

Candy the Duck: Soz I made a mistake! First it said Valid Story/chapter.. so I was like wat the hek? Then I updated again! … lol yeah

Tokyogirl1: well. Well. Wel….. lol u see and wait man!! Well this story is not exactly about Mulan so yeha

Spirit Demon: Hehhehe lol hek yeah!

Starfire317: Does ur numba mean sumthin? Lol thanx m8! Im just kind of Busy this wekk with Camp n stuff so yeah.

Chapter 6, OMG

Saw … what he dreamed of seeing… it was a girl.. Obviously because of the bump coming out of the shirt. Gohan cleared his throat, "Uh well we should take off his hat.. and see …eheh ehhe" Prince Trunks gulped and took off her hat… Her beautiful black long ivory hair come out seemed to surprised Trunks. "AAA Women!" he shrieked.Weird guy..isnt he used to seein women? I thought he was a womanizer Uub thought trying to think of something to help Pan but only remained looking helplessly at her.

TRUNKS PROV.

WHAT? A girl? Who… who is she? I know her… "Panderia?" I gasped not knowing for sure it was her. "WHAT?" Explained Gohan as he sat her up onto his knees. With silent he stated, "My Daughter…." WHAT? She… Panderia was Gohans daughter.. and I fell in love with her..

"Niece?" Goten explained. "But dad? Didn't you tell us she died with Videl?" WHAT? WHAT WERE THEY ON ABOUT?

Goku cleared his throat and said "Im sorry Gohan, I lied." Gohans eyes widened, "WHAT? SO SHE IS REALLY MY DAUGHTER!!!! Panderia.. WAKE UP!!" he started to sob, "I just got to know her.. and now she is gone…" "No she isn't!" I said trying to calm him down. He looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks you" he said. I looked around and realized that Uub was his friend. No her friend. I stood up properly and walked towards the shaking earth boy. I spoke loudly, "Who is SHE?"

I looked at the little black boy trembling with scariness. "…She is… Panderia…. Princess of Earth!" HE shouted. I grapped his arm and followed Gohan as he, Goten and Goku followed the crate Pan was on. Pan was.. well Panderia she.. will she be ok? I really want to know her more. It's been awhile since I've seen girls. Sure the life before was a hek funner! Well better. I watched her go into the healing machine. It will take a while.. I mean .. WOW a woman… He hit to the ground.. beaten up by her UNCLE.. oow that's just sad.

_Avril Lavigne   
Losing Grip _

_Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
_

_[chorus]  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm starting to trip, I'm losing my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone  
_

_Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place  
When you turn around can you recognize my face  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case  
Everything wasn't okay  
I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Burning with a lost stare  
That's when I decided  
_

_chorus_

__

_Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud  
Crying out loud  
I'm crying out loud_

__

_Open your eyes  
Open up wide  
Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone  
_

_Why should I care  
'Cuz you weren't there when I was there  
I was so alone  
Why should I care  
If you don't care then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere  
[repeat]_  
  


I barely knew her. I wanted to know her more. WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?IM STILL GRABBING UUB ON ONE ARM!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"ERR Prince Trunks?" He caught my attention. I let go immediately, "Who are you and why is a girl entering this tournament?!" I shouted. But I was actually happy that he brought her here… Maybe he is her boyfriend.. who knows? 

"Eerr. Well sir, she wanted to rediscover her past and now that she is old enough King Satan let her come to this tournament. She wanted to know who her father and mother was. I couldn't let her know but her mother died for sure. For all I know now is that Goku… um Pans grandfather told Gohan her dad a lie.. for some reason." He said. I asked, "But then… why is she here to fight.. I mean she could just come here…" "It isn't that easy to come here! Remember your highness. And also her desitiny.. is here!" Uub said calmly. Oh yeah this is a MEN tournament! Oh oh… actually… I nodded at Uub and ran off like a lion to my room. I opened the dusty bookshelf and took out the rule book. It stated.

MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!

1) Only men can compete

2) Any creature ok!

3) If found cheating, immediately disqualified.

4) No tools. Only if they are attached to you.

5) No women, if found, depending on situation, killed.

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!1 I want to know her more… I should make up an excuse… but Goku said everything. Or did he? What did Uub mean by destiny?

_Avril Lavigne   
Things I'll Never Say _

_I'm tugging at my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head [Pre-Chorus] (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah [Chorus] If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind If ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care [Pre-Chorus] (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah [Chorus] If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble off Like I've got nothing to say [Pre-Chorus] (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah Yes I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say If I could say what I want to say I'd say I wanna blow you away Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say These things I'll never say_


	7. chap7

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was on holidays.. and I know I haven't updated for more lke 2 weeks. I promise this chapter will make up for it.

First I wanna thanks all my reviewers!

Another: Well maybe they might kill Pan.. L oh oh… lol Well think of this. Im a TP fan 4ever… SO LYK THERE WILL BE NO WAY…. Lol ok I just gave it away, but by the look of how this story is going, its pretty obvious…

Tokyogurl1: YEP Trunks must like Pan,…..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

Starfire317: Hell yeah, I tease ppl a lot!! Lol no just jokin. I luv songs…. If they fit in the story!

Candy the Duck: LOl yeah he should. I guess he is pretty dumb and his mind is only full of fighting and Pan!! lol

Tears of the night: Same I like Avril too. Wat ur fav song? I like, things I will never say, Sk8ter Boy, Unwanted… ok that's maybe more than one but who cares!! Lol

Trunkslover22: Thanx, and sorry again, that I haven't emailed you for a week. I wasn't angry at you, I was just…. On my holidays.. and I had camp. And I haven't told you so sorry, it was short notice,,…

Spirit Demon: lol hell yaha! I was just wonderin, you know how you reviewed my other story, (Ghost stories can be scary?) what did you mean by "If you don't update… I will kill you?" lol I said it's a oneshot!!

Trunks prov.

I can't let this happen. It feels like half of my body is gone. I walked back with the book to the healing room to check on Pan..no Panderia, I wonder what they call her..maybe Pan is just normal…. And like what does this little skinny black boy have to do with Pan..? Destiny? Does he like her? Does she like him?

Its been a while since I saw a girl. I mean the only women I remember is my mother and sister. Well that's because I have a picture of them.. Maybe Pan knows them… Maybe…

FLASHBACK! Authors prov.

"No you cant just send us to Earth!" Bulma screamed to her husband as she held tight on to her little darlings. "Mama, what is daddy going to do?" Bra asked as she started to shake.

"You must, for this is meant to be!" He replied strongly.

"Then if it was meant to be… why do I have to go away from you? And .. our children!" She screamed back.

"Years ago I made a promise to one of the Kings in earth. For this is meant to be and it will HAPPEN!" he shouted back.

Bulma bit her lips and asked, "What destiny?"

He replied softly, "You must go. Please. For this is for your own good. I have already bought a house for you and Bra."

"Me and Bra?" She asked.

"Yes you and Bra, Trunks will be here with me until the destiny becomes true." He replied.

"Why!?!? WHY.. WHY ..WHY …WHY. WHY… WHY …WHY.. WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY !!!!!!!!" she shouted out load as she and Bra was dragged.

This whole time Trunks was speechless. As a big brother he couldn't do anything.

"Big Brother!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bra squealed.

"I will find you sis and mother, once again we will reunite!" That was all Trunks could say. Trunks was 9 and knew before Bulma that the two women had to leave.

"I PROMISE!" Trunks shouted tears streaming down his eyes. "I promise" he said to himself again.

END OF FLASHBACK

I really don't understand the _destiny _thingy….

I looked through the light aqua blue glass to see her status. It read

STATUS:

=====--=--==-0-00-==--==--=-=-==-0-=(Ok whatever that means. I never study or anything. I don't understand what the hell that is)

I HOPE I can save her before my father finds out. I went inside the door to see Pan. I flung my arms out the door which was a sign. Get out The nurses and the docters nodded and went outside. The last doctor gave me the clipboard of Pans $Actual understanding$ status.

Oh no she is in bad shape. I must keep this a secret… No I cant. The docter knows, and soon the roomers will be spread. What should I tell father?

I walked around and decided to beg dad. Or maybe I could tell him the whole situation..

"Prince Trunks?" said a voice behind me. I looked back and saw android 8779. He was the "messenger"

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Sir King Vegeta wants you sir" he replied coolly.

"Thanks you" I said and walked off the other direction. As I passed doors, I can see monsters and creatures talking in their own native language. I looked for the young boy's room. He must have shared is with Pan… Oh no… what if they… r … no think positive… Well hope for the best!

I found his door. I looked through the window and saw him talking on the phone. I listened carefully.

"Err yes sir, I know, yes, yes, I must tell her.. yes, they found out… yes I met her father… no I didn't see her mother… yes.. yes.. sir… I will… ok.. then… yes I have it benzu beans… I'm not sure about it though, she seems to be hurt very bad… huh uh yeah…I know… yes I met the prince… yes..destiny I must tell Pan.. yes…. yes I will ok then bye!"

What the hell was he on about… who was he talking to?

I knocked the door. Pretty funny to see the boy shocked. He just dropped his phone!!

"y… Ye… Yesaaah?" he said. Ahah, ok I need to be serious. I sometimes hate myself. I still remember my dads commands.

1) Never laugh in front of people

2) Never show emotions

3) No woman

4) Never show weakness

5) Always be tough

And

I opened the door slowly as he stood up straight and nodded,

"Your highness." He exclaimed.

"Not to bother your business or anything but who were you calling?" I asked politely, showing respect.

"Err.. its about time, I must tell you, I was talking to Pan.. Pan's grandfather.. who is.."

He was trailed off by another voice.

"The king of earth" said a familiar voice. I looked back it was... FATHER!

"Father?" I asked.

"Who else brat" he said coldly. I never had a good relationship with father since mother and Bra left.

I looked down waiting for someone to talk.

"Yes your highness, It was the king of earth. He has told me to tell you that the time has come and that Prince Trunks and Princess Panderia must know the truth."

"WHAT TRUTH!" WHAT WERE THEY TALKING ABOUt

WAIT

PRINCESS PAN?

WAT THE HELLLLLLLLL?


	8. chap8 the unknown told

**_Different World  (trunks prov)_**

****

WHAT DID FATHER SAY? Pan is a … PRINCESS?

I stood there frozen. I couldn't say anything.

"Tell me about it" My father said loud and clearly.

"well the highness said that its time, for Princess Pan and Prince…" he was cut off by father again.

"Yes I know."

But wait… which prince? Me? No way. I mean women aren't allowed here and she came so she came here to break the law?! WHAT ON DARKSHADOW?

"yeah ..er..um well its time."

"time.. TIME FOR WHAT?" I blurted out.

"Its time for you and that brat to see each other." My father stated.

'Well, if Panderia… oh yeah.. SHE TOLD ME… so she is Panderia… princess of earth… yes.. yes.. I get it now" I talked to myself.

'Prince Trunks?" Uub said to me. I nodded in a &yes?& way.

"Have you met her… You did right?" His face started to smile. Any moment I knew he was going to start laughing. Oh But he seemed to have kept his laughter in.

I nodded again. Good. Father knows, she wont be killed. I asked,

"Whats destiny?"

It was silent treatment.

I asked again, "Well? It does something with me right?"

Uub nodded. My father turned his body toward mine and said,

"Yes. Trunks, you have an arranged marriage."

WHAT IS THAT WHY I WAS NEVER ABLE TO TALK TO WOMEN AGAIN? IS THAT WHY I LOST MY OTHER HALF OF THE FAMILY?  Is that why Pan came here? Why didn't she just come here, in a PROPER spaceship and come out like a princess?

I was angry. "THEN WHY?"

"I know my son. She still has a quest to do. Her dream was to find her parents. But before she could find them, Her family found her.'

I nodded sideways. His eyebrows got up.

"Then what?" he spat out.

"Why didn't she just come and we could have showed her." I asked. Uub was quiet this whole time but ill just keep it like that (HAHAHA)

"Because she loves fighting and not many people, I heard, saw her in a princess gown. When you saw her, was she in a gown?"

"Nightgown." I stated.

"Well you were lucky. She needed to.. well, she wanted to find her lost family and fight in the tournament. I will still continue this tournament even though she is a girl. Now get dressed and she should be getting up soon." My father said his last words and pointed out of Uubs door. I nodded and went outside.

I walked back to my room and thought of things to say to Pan. My future wife. Maybe I shouldn't tell her that we are getting married. Maybe I should propose when the time is right. Yeah. I changed my clothes into a formal one and looked into my drawer. There lied a photo of our family. Maybe Pan knows them. Maybe.. I miss Bra and Mother. Mother should have known. Only if it wasn't soo urgent. And now my memories are back. I always wondered what my father told me why my family was leaving. Now the puzzle pieces are back together.

I smiled as I took out the photo. I still remember my mother's poem.

**_Life_**

****

**_Treasure each moment,_**

**_Treasure each gift,_**

**_Hold a star and make a wish._**

****

**_Dream of the things you want to do,_**

**_Don't let anyone pressure you._**

****

**_Be you and no-one else,_**

**_And remember to always stay true to yourself._**

****

**_Follow the rainbow to that pot of gold,_**

**_You never know what your life may hold._**

****

Yes I should treasure my life. I will never know when the worst become worst. (non-sense!)

****

****


	9. oh what!

Hey ppls, sry I haven't updates. Here you go.. OH WOW, its been a month…I mean 2 months… HAV I GONE BERZEEEEEERK?? Ahh sry!!

Chapter 9: Telling Pan

**_Life_**

**_Treasure each moment,_**

**_Treasure each gift,_**

**_Hold a star and make a wish._**

**_Dream of the things you want to do,_**

**_Don't let anyone pressure you._**

**_Be you and no-one else,_**

**_And remember to always stay true to yourself._**

**_Follow the rainbow to that pot of gold,_**

**_You never know what your life may hold._**

I thought of it again. I wonder what they are doing right now? Wonder if Pan knows Bra and Mother…..?

((Knock Knock)) I heard. "Yes!" I shouted.

"You highness." Android 13 came in, "Her highness has woken up."

I nodded and walked out the door leaving the machine in my room. I couldn't just walk. I had to run! SHE IS WAKING UP!!.

MEANWHILE PAN: Pans prov.

Ahhh ick..ack…wha----? Why am I here? Where am i? I looked around. Then I noticed.. I wasn't in my armor.. wat the hek! I was surprised.. I mean.. AHH IM GOING TO BE DISQUALIFIED!!!

I shook my head no.. no ..no NO!! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ack!" I said and swung my head back. IT was…?

"Hello" the man said. I slanted my head sideways.. who was he?

"…" I replied.

"Um don't you remember me?" He asked..

"…no…" I said calmly. Who was this guy? Where am i? What am I doing here?

He placed his other hand on the other side of my shoulder.

"Look at me" he said. WAT THE HEK IS THIS GUY!

"Well im Trunks." He stated. Did I ask his name? I feel sooo weak. If I was strong I could have beaten him up.

"I know u didn't ask me my name but you forgot about me… there is no way you can beat me up" AHHH WAT THE HEK.

"Huh?" I said.

"Look I can read your mind." He said. WAT.. NO way… freak!

"Im not a freak."

"how..?"

"I can read your mind"

"I know that but…"

"we are bonded…"

"Huh?"

"Look," He said right back at me. His hands griped my shoulder tightly.

"Look, you came here to fight and find your parents…' I nodded. He continued.

"Well im a Prince called Trunks… your Princess of Earth….u came with your fellow friends… Uub" I shook my head sideways… what on earth…?

TRUNKS PROV

Whats wrong with her? Doesn't she remember? Did Goten attack to hard?

"Um …" she said… what is he on about?I heard her say..

"Come follow me." I started grabbing her hand.

"What?.. WHAT?" she squirmed at my tight grip.

"Look don't worry princess." I said calmly. ahh is he gonna.. yuk don't even want to think about it

"Look I won't rape u" I stated. Her eyes turned away as her cheeks started growing red.

"Come follow me" I spoke clearly. She nodded and I let her go.

I walked out of the door and headed towards fathers room.

"Um so …" she said, "how can you read my mind?"

"Whenever I want to, I can.. were bonded. Are you honestly telling me that, you forgot about everything…?" She nodded.

"Well… Im your fiancée" I said. She eyes wide in shock.

Her head flung back as she…

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DANDAN DAN--------- whats gonna happen next?!

REVIEW!!


	10. Thanks everyone!

Heys im sorry ExAMS EXAMS!!!!

This story will Finish in this chapter.

O0o0o0o00o"What?.. WHAT?" she squirmed at my tight grip.

"Look don't worry princess." I said calmly. ahh is he gonna.. yuk don't even want to think about it

"Look I won't rape u" I stated. Her eyes turned away as her cheeks started growing red.

"Come follow me" I spoke clearly. She nodded and I let her go.

I walked out of the door and headed towards fathers room.

"Um so ..." she said, "how can you read my mind?"

"Whenever I want to, I can.. were bonded. Are you honestly telling me that, you forgot about everything...?" She nodded.

"Well... Im your fiancée" I said. She eyes wide in shock.

Her head flung back as she...o0o0o0o0o0

... she tripped over...

"AHhh" she squirmed. .. hehe she tripped over my.. clothes? ..._ahh? WHY AM I TRYING TO HUG HIM?_

"Huh? Were u trying to hug me?" I asked.

"..no.. NO" she squealed as I grabbed her arm and hugged her.

"this should help" I mumbled. I placed my hand on her head. Father told me my hands are very powerful not in strength but in memories. I feel my knowledge and experiences drown into my love.

_Watching every motion_

_In the foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say , my love_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipation lover_

_Never hesitating_

_To become the fated ones, oh yeh_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn around and say , my love_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away. Oh yeah_

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away, oh yeah..._

"Trunks?" I heard her say. _It seems like.._

I looked up, thank kami he saved her. I looked down..she was crying..

"Honey whats wrong?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Im soo lost, I didn't even find my family, I a disgrace to my family, tell me Trunks are you thy whom I shall marry?

"yes my love." I said.

'No..no... noo... its all wrong... ehheheahahahhahAHHAHAHAHAH Im soo sorry this is soo funny!!!!!!!!!" she started laughin?

"WAKE UP TRUNKS? TRUNKS? YOUR IN A DIFFERENT WORLD!!! SLEEPY HEAD!!!"

I snapped. Where am i? I looked around. Where am i? I was laying down?.. it's a bed.. whats wrong with me?

"um Pan?" I said.

"heh, Trunks!! Sleepy head!! Marron and Goten are waiting outside..!"

"Wh-a?" I sat up, "what happened to me?" I demanded.

Pan backed up. "oh man, chill, you just fainted when we went onto the airplane!!"

I stood up, "DON'T TELL ME I WAS DREAMING!! IT WAS THE BEST!!!!" I shouted.

'What happened?" she asked as I sat down again. Forgetting she was here with me I started to summarise.

"well, there was a princess pan and prince trunks and it was all about to get.. all ...good and stuff. Heh yer... I wonder what would have happened..." I mumbled.. shit she is with me...

I looked at the 13 yrs junior in front of me... I changed the subject, "Don't you have school?"

She rolled her eyes.. "Trunks, I finished college two years ago, your seriously out of our world."

I blushed.. whoops yer, 'can I do something?" I asked randomly, I want to kiss her.

"Um what? Spill!" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Can I kiss you/" I asked. Her eyes grew large then into a shy smile.

"Um..-" she looked at me closely. Without any seconds her lips were on mine and I felt soo happy. I kissed her back and broke apart.

It was all silent..

"heh, I guess ill take that as a yes!' I said. She smiled and hugged me, 'I wish I knew what you were dreaming about' she simply said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH PAN!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Smile!!!!' we heard two familiar voices. It was...

Marron and Goten taking photo of us hugging...

We instantly broke apart.

"Y..You... GIVE IT BACK!!!" Pan shouted. It was too late Marron and Goten were gone. We heard footsteps..

It was a small figure. It was Bra. She was till in her Pjs, and was holding the teddy Marron gave her.

"wa...whats .. happening?" she asked sleepily.

Goten and Marron came back they were smiling evilly. Goten picked bra up, threw her in the air towards me. Pan and I panicked but litte did we know Bra can fly!!

"SMILE!!!!!" Goten shouted as he pressed the 10 second bottom, threw it up in air, grabbed Marron on the waist and jumped towards us.

He repeated, 'SMILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!!!"

.. yep I was in a different world.

O0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A:N how was it? I don't think I did the ending well but its still linking up with the title. Thanks you al readers and hope to catch you next time.!!


End file.
